Less than Perfect
by SimplePlanFan188
Summary: Ashley, the new girl in school meets the boy of her dreams. But as time goes on, she finds hes not as perfect as she thought.  AshleyxJeff
1. Chapter 1

Jeff Hardy hurried to class, running at full speed through the empty hallways. He stopped at room 404, trying to decide if he should skip or not. As if to answer his question for him, the door swung open with a loud creak.

"Ah, Mr. Hardy. You've decided to join us this period." Mrs. Jamiski's gleamed in joy. "Normally, I'd give you detention, but I'll let this one slide." The english teacher winked playfully at him.

"Thank's Mrs.J." He proudly made his way to the back of the classroom as Mrs. J droned on about prepositions.

"Hey Jeff." Melina Perez flirtatiously waved.

"Hey Perez." He nodded at the brunette. She giggled as he took the only available seat which was behind her. She turned to face him.

"Party tonight at my place. You coming?"

"Now, now. Before asking these questions.. ask yourself. 'Would Jeff Hardy ever miss a party?'" He grinned. "See ya there."

"Yo, Jeff." Jeff turned around to see a blonde girl sitting behind him, but she seemed too absorbed in her notebook to look up. "Over here." Jeff looked to his right.

"Hey Cena." Jeff smirked. "How's the sunburn?" The kid in the Red Sox cap rolled his eyes.

"It sucks. Who the hell falls asleep on the beach, with their hand on their face?"

"Apparently you do since-"

"Mr. Hardy, first you come in late and then you disrupt my class." Mrs. Jamiski winked. "I'd like to see you after class." She then went back to her lesson.

"Hey Jeff.."

"What, John?"

"Randy says to wear protection." John and the kid behind him began cracking up, high fiving each other.

"Haha. Aren't you two funny. Just cause I get straight A's and you two get straight F's.."

"Teachers pet." Randy Orton coughed. He and John began laughing again in unsion.

"You know Jeff.." Melina turned around. "I find teacher pets to be very... hott." She purred. Jeff smiled, turning to John and Randy.

"Hear that? I'm hott." John and Randy exchanged glances before turning away. Jeff grinned at his small victory before staring at the wall until the bell rang.

** RING**

Jeff jumped to his feet, waiting for his classmates to leave before walking to his teacher's desk. "Hey Mrs. J."

"Hi Jeff. You know, you're one of my best students.." She paused to sit on her desk. "But I can't help but think something's wrong.." She twirled a lose strand of hair around her finger. "If you need to talk.. I'm here." She looked up at him, patting the space on her desk next to her. Jeff shuddered. Maybe Randy was right...

"Nothing's wrong." He popped up on the desk. Mrs. J. placed her hand on his leg.

"Well. If you say so. I know you're my brightest student. And though it seems you don't pay attention.. you do really well. So I shouldn't worry, should I?"

"Nope. Don't worry about me." Jeff stood.

"Okay then. Get to class." Mrs. Jamiski watched him till he was out the door.

"HARDY!" Jeff rolled his eyes.

"Cena. Orton. Go away."

"Wait. I want to show you something!" Randy held up what looked like a picture. Jeff squinted at it. It was him and Mrs. Jamiski, sitting on her desk, her hand on his leg, watching him.

"Take your blackmail somewhere else." Jeff ran a hand through his hair.

"Wait, thats not the best part." John smirked. "Tell him Randy."

"Well, I figured, my sister edits all her pictures. So we can ask her to do a little something.. and well. Lets just say. You'll be very HAPPY to see Mrs. J."

"You wouldn't.." Jeff muttered through clenched teeth.

"Oh, we would. See ya!" The two took off down the hall. Other than their fading figures, he was alone in the hall.

"Shit. Gonna be late again." He started running until noticed a girl walking really slowly, staring at the numbers above the classroom.

"Lost?" The girl spun around, looking somewhat embarrassed.

"Uh.. yeah." She mumbled. Jeff realized she was the girl sitting behind him in english.

"I'm Jeff.." He nodded. "What class are you looking for?"

"221. And I'm Ashley."

"Hey Ashley. Okay. We're in the 400's right now. So. They're all the way down there." Jeff pointed. "If you want, I'll write you a late pass." Ashley stared at him for a bit.

"Don't you have to be a teacher to do that?"

"Well. I happen to be a great signature forger." He winked, pulled a slip of paper from his pocket and scribbled some nonsense on it before signing 'Mr. Reed.", the vice principal's name. "Here you go. This'll let you get off easy anytime." He winked.

"Why didn't you do that instead of coming to class late?" Ashley asked, taking the paper in her hand. Jeff hesitated a moment before answering.

"I don't know.. you have a really good point there. Maybe I'll use one for now. Gotta go, bye." He took off down the hall. Ashley rolled her eyes. Good grades, good looks, good personality. Nobody's perfect. So when would his flaws show? Ashley sighed and made her way to her class, gripping the note in her left hand. She walked into the classroom which was sculpture. She went to her teacher, Mr. Perry, gave him the note. She bit her bottom lip, hoping he wouldn't notice anything strange. But he just glanced at it before dismissing her to a table. She gave a sigh of relief before sitting with a bunch of quiet girls. But once Mr. Perry was done talking, she found out they were anything but quiet.

"I don't want to take this class. It's so gay." One blonde tapped her manicured nails on the paint splattered table.

"Stacy, its not so bad. Would you rather having algebra this period?" Another blonde shrugged.

"Trish, you don't understand. This class is messy. If I mess up these clothes, I'm dead. Torrie knows what I'm talking about, right Tor?"

"Uh kinda.. but it could be a lot worse. Seriously. We get to talk, and sit with our friends." The third blonde spoke. Ashley just looked at the artwork hanging up on the walls, some of them weren't too bad.

"Hey.." Ashley felt eyes on her. She looked up. All three girls at her table were watching her. "Are you new or something? I've never seen you around." The girl named Stacy asked.

"Uh yeah. I moved here two weeks ago. But decided not to start school till the last semester.." Ashley spoke.

"Oh. That's cool." Another girl smiled. "I'm Trish. The one that doesn't shut up is Stacy. And she's Torrie."

"Hey!" Stacy rolled her eyes. "I do shut up. I'm just expressing my feelings toward this class. And personally, I think this class sucks."

"We only have two minutes left. So calm the hell down Stace." Torrie giggled. Ashley felt left out, each girl had their hair perfectly straight, perfectly manicured nails and were wearing mini skirts. Ashley had her blonde her into a pony tail, her nails had chipped black nail polish on them, and she was wearing capris, along with a Pink Floyd shirt. She glanced at her black DC shoes, deciding she was nothing like these girls. The bell rang and Ashley sprung up from her seat, being the first to run out of the classroom, hoping to find the cafeteria in time. Fortunately the smell of French fries wafted in the air which was enough for Ashley to follow. She looked around, trying to find an empty table. She had no such luck. There were about 25 circular tables in various colors with matching chairs. Each table had been taken.

"Great." Ashley muttered. She was about to ask some girl that was sitting alone if she could sit with her until someone poked her shoulder. Ashley spun around, mumbling a sorry and moved out of the way for whoever wanted to pass.

"You look pretty lost." Ashley looked, it was Torrie from the art room. "Why don't you sit with us? We don't bite." Torrie grinned. Ashley shrugged, not like she had any other options.

"Sure. Thanks." Ashley took a seat next to Stacy. She and Trish greeted her while Ashley dug some crumpled money from her pockets. She walked over to the lunch line, studying her choices. French fries. Sandwiches. Nachos. Chips. Hamburgers.

"Hey there, new girl." Ashley turned around to see Jeff from earlier.

"Hi." She smiled before going to grab a hamburger.

"I suggest the sandwiches. Or the chips. Don't by hot lunch here. Unless you want to get lost on your way to the nurse." Jeff winked.

"Uh. Thanks." Ashley grabbed a ham sandwich and turned to get a drink.

"Any suggestions on the drinks?" She went to look at him but he was too busy talking to some red head.

"Come on Amy. Get your own lunch. I'm not made out of money."

"Me either. My parents took away my allowance from last night.. Please? Just this once?!" She begged.

"Fine. Only this time." He dug a five dollar bill out of his leather wallet.

"Thanks! You're the best, Jeffy." She hugged him and messed up his hair before running off. Jeff just sighed.

"Were you saying something?" Jeff curiously asked Ashley.

"Uh. No." Ashley paid the cashier for her sandwich and water before looking for her table.

"Don't get lost!" Jeff joked before walking to his table. Ashley sat down in the orange chair, opening the saran wrap the kept her sandwich fresh.

"So Ashley, are you coming?" Ash glanced up from her sandwich.

"Coming where?"

"To Melina Perez's party?" Stacy asked anxiously.

"Uh. I wasn't invited." Ashley shrugged, not actually caring about some popular girls party. Stacy and Torrie began laughing at Ashley as if they shared a joke that Ashley didn't get. Trish rolled her eyes.

"Don't mind them. You don't have to be invited to a party here. As long as you know when and where, you pretty much have the right to go. Its tonight at 8 until 11. Are you coming?"

"I don't really have anything to wear and.."

"Nobody gets dressed up, I promise. Just wear what you want." Trish gave a thumbs up. "We can come pick you up if you want."

"Or we can dress you up.." Stacy grinned at Torrie.

"Or you can just wear what you want." Trish raised an eyebrow.

"Uh. I guess I'll go if your going.." She scribbled her address and number on a napkin and slid it to Trish.

"Good. It will give you a chance to meet some more people, since your new." Torrie entered the conversation.

"Yeah. Maybe you will meet a cute guy." Stacy elbowed Ashley rather roughly. "But make sure you check with us first. We have the dish on everybody." It then occurred to Stacy that these were the girls that were middle class. The lived on gossip and malls. Could she really be friends with these people? Maybe she was being to judgmental, after all, they were nice enough to offer her a seat and ride to the party.

"Have you seen anyone you might.. like?" Torrie asked, leaning over her snapple.

"Me? No. Plus its not like I would have a chance." Ashley threw her garbage out and sat back down to see all girls staring at her.

"What?" Ashley sipped her water before throwing that into a recycling bin.

"Your really pretty!" Stacy announced. Trish and Torrie nodding.

"Yeah. With a little blush here, eyeliner there, you can be model-beautiful."

"You think?" Ashley looked in the mirror Trish handed to her, not seeing anything extraordinary at all.

"Why don't you come to my house before the party?" Torrie asked. "That's where we're all getting ready."

"Uh why not?" Ashley said, taking a chance. She didn't feel like losing the only friends she had. As the bell rang, signifying the end of lunch, Ashley was handed an address. Be there at 7." And then the three girls all walked together down the halls, having no idea their little nick name, the fearsome threesome was about to be the fearsome foursome.

Ashley walked into her house, throwing her bag onto the couch, she made her way through a maze of boxes and into the kitchen.

"Hey mom?" No answer. She scribbled a note on the whiteboard that hung on the refrigerator. 'First day went swell. Out for a walk. Then gonna go to a friends to get ready for a party. Be home around 11. I have my cell with me. Love you!'

She grabbed an apple and rinsed it off before heading out the front door. She walked to the beach which was a little over a 20 minute walk from her house. So far Florida was turning out to be better than New York. People actually liked her here. Ashley sat on the warm sand, digging her toes in it, watching the sun dive beneath the ocean slowly. She leaned on a boulder and slipped her headphones on, getting lost in the music

Lick. Lick. Ashley stirred in her sleep, before sitting abruptly. She looked down at a giant golden retriever who was licking her feet. She jumped to her feet, looking at her phone. 6:30. She better start heading to Torrie's. She spent a minute petting the collarless dog, looking to see if an owner was looking for him. The part of the beach she was on seemed to be pretty empty. She petted his head for a few seconds before slipping her flip flops on and walking away. She made her way down Torrie's street, which was a 10 minute walk from her house and a half hour from the beach. She glanced up at number 19. A big, brick house. She rang the doorbell, waiting for it to open.

"Hey, you're the first to arrive. Come on in." Torrie held the door open. Ashley slipped in. "Want food?" Ashley shook her head. "Lets go wait for the girls to come in." Within the next 5 minutes, everybody was sitting in Torrie's room, dancing to music and piecing together a bunch of outfits.

"Here Ashley, try this on." Stacy handed her a denim skirt and a Hollister polo.

"Uh. This isn't really my style.." Ash apologized and handed it back.

"Oh come on, Ash. You've turned everything we gave you down." Torrie sighed.

"Maybe our outfits aren't her taste. Just try this on, please." Trish begged. She handed her a black tank top with skinny jeans and black and white striped keds. The all agreed it was simple and locked her in the bathroom, refusing to let her out until she put it on. After refusing to wear it for a few seconds, she realized it wasn't getting her anywhere and slid it on.

"Guys, I don't know." Ashley slumped.

"Cute and simple!" Stacy smiled. "Its not that bad, is it?" Ashley checked out her reflection.

"But my hair isn't good enough for this so I guess I'll change.." She went to talk back into the bathroom.

"Sit." Trish demanded. Ashley did so. Trish began straightening her hair. Once it was pin straight, she put it half up, half down.

"Much better!" Torrie grinned.

"Anymore complaints?" Trish smirked. Ashley sighed.

"Guess we covered all the bases." Stacy smiled.

"Just one more thing!" Torrie ran to her dresser and pulled out white beads. She wrapped them around Ashley's head twice.

"Nice! I guess we're all ready now." Trish wrapped her hand around Ashley's wrist and pulled her outside, followed by Stacy and Torrie.

"Lets take my car." Stacy pointed to her red mustang. The girls agreed and hopped in, blasting music and singing along loudly. In less than 10 minutes, they pulled up to a house. Trish opened the door, followed by Stacy, then Ashley, then Torrie. All the furniture was pushed back in the living room, to be able to dance. Loud music poured out of speakers. A giant group of people were grinding one another, and some people sat on the couches, looking awkward. Trish led them into the kitchen where Melina was sipping a drink and listening to some story a kid was telling her.

"Hey Melina." Trish waved.

"Hey Trish, Stacy, Torrie. Glad you could make it. And who is this?" She pointed her chin towards Ashley.

"That's Ashley. She's new." Torrie answered.

"Oh, nice to meet you. Help yourself to food and drinks." She pointed to a table littered with bags of chips and cans of beer and soda. Ashley eyed a soda, but didn't say anything, just incase everyone drank beer, and sodas were the immature thing to drink.

"Here." Trish handed Ashley a pepsi, grabbing the rest of the girls one also. "Let's dance." She started walking to the living room. Ashley stared in horror.

"Actually. I think I'm gonna go find the bathroom." Ashley looked around a minute, hoping they wouldn't notice how lame her excuse was for not wanting to dance.

"Second door down that hall." Stacy pointed before disappearing with her friends. Ashley just stood by the table, ignoring the bunch of drunk guys passed out on the floor. She stuck her hand into the chip bowl and scowled when she found they were soggy with beer.

"Hey, what brings you here?" Jeff Hardy grinned.

"The wonderful food." She motioned to the chips. Jeff chuckled before eating one.

"They're not that bad." Ashley wrinkled her nose.

"Wanna dance?" He glanced around.

"Uh. I don't dance. Sorry." She turned away.

"PLEASE. You owe me for helping you find away to class."

"I didn't ask for your help." Ashley shrugged.

"But I did write you a late pass so you wouldn't get in trouble. That, you owe me for." He grabbed her hand before she could reject and pulled her toward the music. He began dancing while Ashley stood there, arms crossed. He the grabbed her arms and made her dance. She pretty much knew she looked like an idiot, and began dancing. The way Jeff danced made her laugh. He stuck his ass out and shook it, keeping his hands at his sides. As time flew by, Jeff laughed before whispering to her.

"Gotta go. Curfews suck. By the way, you look great tonight. See you at school." He winked before walking to a few other people to say goodbye.

"ASHLEY." Ashley turned around where Trish was dancing with a guy, John Cena, Ashley though his name was. Trish then turned to John and whispered something to him. He shrugged and walked away. "You two are HOTT." Ashley nervously laughed as Torrie and Stacy grinned, trying to show that they were right. She was pretty.

"Okay. Just shut up. I don't wanna hear a word out of any of you. Now take me home."

"I'm only listening to the second part of that. Details, please." Torrie poked her stomach.

"Nothing to say. We talked a little bit in school and we just started dancing." Ashley told them. "It's not big deal." She shrugged. But she knew this was a big deal. She knew that the only thing that would be on her mind for the rest of the night was Jeff Hardy.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n- Kay well. Not that many reviews, so if you read, PLEASE review. I need your guys' take on this. Whether or not its worth continuing. Two or three people telling me to continue isn't exactly enough. So if you want more, don't be shy? And As for flamers. Bring them if you'd like. I could care less and I'd like to know what I can do to improve. Thanks.**

**

* * *

**

_BEEP BEEP BEEP_

"Mmmmm." Ashley buried her face in to her pillow, only to have a bunch of feathers tickle her nose. She stuck her hand out and felt around for her alarm clock to stop the constant beeping. Finally she hit sleep and sat up, rubbing her eyes. She glanced down at her clothes, still wearing what she wore last night to the party. She looked at the clock, the 5:30 in glaring red announced it was time to get ready. She slipped on a robe and headed down to the kitchen, pouring herself a bowl of Special K.

"Morning honey." Ashley looked at her mom, smiling. Her mom shuffled across the linoleum floor in her yellow slippers.

"Morning mom." Ashley turned to the fridge and grabbed the soymilk out.

"I guess school went better than I expected." Her mom said as she poured steaming coffee into a silver mug which read "I love you mommy!" in a light pink scribbled handwriting. Ashley's younger work, of course.

"Love it. Got to get in the shower." Ashley slurped her milk and rinsed the bowl out in the sink before trudging up the stairs. She took a quick shower and dried her hair. She then threw on a white cami, a jean jacket and long pants. She quickly lined her eyes in a dark brown before slipping on the keds she borrowed from her friends and almost tripping down the stairs.

"I might go study at Trish's house." Ashley told her mom as she gathered her books. Ashley's mom glanced up from her newspaper.

"Good, I'm glad you've met someone." She gave an approving nod. "Give me a call at the office if you need to be picked up. I might be home a little later than I thought. So much paper work."

"It's okay." Ashley pecked her moms forehead before stuffing her books into her Jansport backpack and running out the door. "See ya!" Ashley made her way down her road, kicking at pebbles, recalling last night's events. So, she barely knew Jeff. So what? She knew one thing for sure. She had a major crush.

* * *

"So, I want this book to be read by the end of the week. Next Tuesday you will all be quizzed on it. I will be reminding you everyday until it comes, so no excuses." Mrs. Jamiski handed a book to each student. Jeff just stared at the cover, his eyelids growing heavy.

"Okay Jeff?"

"Huh?" Jeff looked up.

"I asked you if you'd be able to finish this by the end of the week." She tapped the book with her extremely long, curling fingernails.

"Well, I happen to have a case of ADHD.. Can I have an extra week to read it?" He asked, knowing full well he could finish the book, but just didn't feel like cramming it all into seven days. Jeff heard a giggle behind him. He turned around, raising an eyebrow at Ashley. She was too busy drawing in the margin of her notebook. She finally felt his gaze and looked up.

"What?" She asked blankly.

"You don't believe me, do you?" Jeff smirked. Ashley laughed.

"It's not that.. its just that.. okay. No. I don't believe you." Ashley admitted, shrugging it off.

"Well I do. Thanks for making fun of me. THANKS!" He shouted, surprising Ashley.

"Mr. Hardy. What is it this time?" Mrs. J asked.

"N-nothing." He stammered, hiccupping. "C-c-can I be excused?" He hiccupped again.

"Of course. Take the pass." Jeff nodded and stood up, looking sadly at Ashley. Ashley stared in disbelief as Jeff slammed the door behind himself. A few minutes later, he re-entered the room, slipping back into his seat after smiling at Ashley. She poked his back with her purple gel pen.

"What?" Jeff asked, looking as if nothing happened.

"Are you bipolar too?" She laughed. Jeff smiled at her and turned around, which filled Ashley's stomach with butterflies.

* * *

"Matt. Tell your girlfriend to get a job." Jeff sighed, slamming his head on the cold lunch table.

"Why?" Matt Hardy asked as he gulped his orange Gatorade.

"She makes me buy her lunch EVERYDAY. Its getting ol-"

"Hey Amy." Matt greeted his girlfriend with a peck on the forehead. Amy smiled as she threw her Fritos and water on the table.

"Thanks for lunch, Jeff." Jeff rolled his eyes.

"Like I had a choice." Matt eyed him.

"Chill, dude. Anyway, how was the party last night?" Matt asked as he picked at the jello

from the school.

"Yeah, how was it? From what I heard you were all over that new girl." Amy winked. Jeff shrugged.

"Who? Ashley? Yeah, she's cool." He glanced over at her lunch table as she talked to Torrie Wilson. "But you know. She's more of a friend-cool."

"Really? All that grinding and your friends?" Matt raised an eyebrow.

"We did not grind. Stop listening to rumors." Jeff ran a hand through his yellow hair.

"Cause they're NEVER true. Right?" Amy laughed. As she said that, Randy Orton and John Cena sat down next to Jeff. Jeff glared at them both.

"What do you guys want?" He asked.

"Randy wants to talk to yo-"

"John means WE want to talk to you. Outside." He pointed to the empty hallway. Jeff shrugged, following the two. Once Matt and Amy were out of view, Randy pinned Jeff against the wall. John shifted uncomfortably. "Hardy. You know that Ashley chick?" Randy asked. Jeff nodded. "Well. Stay away from her. You hear me?" John ran a hand through his short hair, looking to see if anyone was coming down that halls.

"..Why? What are you two planning?"

"It's like this. John. You explain it." Randy demanded. John stuttered.

"Uh w-well. Randy thinks he can score with her before the end of the year. And it will be too hard for him to do if you get in his way." Jeff scowled.

"You are a frickin pig!" He pushed Randy.

"Man, we're not kidding. If you screw this up for me, you're gonna regret it." Randy pushed him back.

"Whats in it for you?" Jeff asked.

"Me? Well. Pride and some money." He rubbed his index finger and thumb together.

"..Who's making you do this?"

'No ones making me do this." Randy grinned. "But it's a bet. With Chris Masters."

"She is a human being. Y-you can't do that!" Jeff squirmed his way out of Randy's grip. He took off down the hall, only hearing Randy's muffled words.

"If you tell anyone what we told you, man. Your life is going to be hell."

* * *

Ashley smiled at Jeff as she made her way to her locker, but he didn't even glance her way. It was as if he stared right through her. Ashley shrugged, thinking he hadn't seen her. She threw her books into her locker and picked out the ones she needed for homework. After grabbing her heavy backpack she walked up to Jeff, tapping his shoulder. He turned to face her.

"Hey, I was wondering if you could maybe help me with Mrs. J's homework." Jeff stuck his head in his locker and made it look like he was looking for something.

"I can't. I'm busy." He shrugged before slamming his locker and stalking off out the school doors.

Ashley stared at him. What the hell was his problem? Ashley sighed and walked up to the girls, balancing her backpack on one shoulder.

"What was that about?" Stacy questioned, referring to what happened with Jeff.

"I don't know, maybe he's busy."

"Mm. I don't know. Did you see the way he was looking at Melina lately? I think he has the hot's for her.." Stacy sighed, giving her friend a hug.

"You think?" Ashley bit her lip, praying Stacy was wrong.

"Yeah, I saw them in bio.." Torrie shrugged.

"That's it!" Trish grinned. "You guys thinking what I'm thinking?" She asked her fellow blondes. Ashley gave a blank stare.

"What?" She asked. Torrie was the first to get what Trish was saying.

"We have to make you more delicious than Melina." Torrie raised a perfectly waxed eyebrow.

"So that means.." Stacy waited to see if she was getting this all.

"Yep!" Torrie and Trish grinned.

"No.." Ashley shook her head, finally understanding where they were going.

"MAKE OVER." They shouted before a round of high-fives and smiling faces. Ashley shook her head.

"No. I can't.. I can't.. I-i.."

"You can. And you will. We're coming to your house after school. And bringing everything we own."

* * *

Jeff put his face into his hands, wondering what he could do. He could tell Ashley what they were planning. Result? Being humiliated. He'd been there before. That's the last place he wanted to end up again. Or he could play dumb. Not like he should care. He and Ashley were just friends. That's all. Right? Jeff shrugged. Just friends. That was all they were, and all they'd ever be. Ashley was cool, but not his type. Plus they'd barely known eachother. Jeff tapped his black nails on his coffee table. Which ever move he made, he couldn't win.

* * *

Ashley shook her head when Stacy came out with the scissors.

"Come on! I've seen a bunch of people do it. How hard can it be? Snip snip. That's it." Even Torrie and Trish looked mortified.

"Maybe Trish should do it.. Since Bethany went to beauty school.." Torrie said, referring to Trish's older sister.

"Yeah. Give me." Trish snatched the scissors out of her best friend's hand. "Ashley. Sit still. One sudden movement could lead to years of humiliation. Be wise." Trish advised before spraying Ashley's blonde hair with water. She then snipped away, making sure it wasn't too long. She then gave her side bangs. Trish and the others stood back to admire Ashley's new hairdo.

"Perf!" The girls gushed. Torrie grabbed the highlights.

"My turn!" Torrie held out a few colors. She had a caramel color, pink, black, purple and red. "Pick."

"I say go for the caramel." Stacy spoke, sad she was yet to make an improvement on Ashley.

"Fine.. go for it." After rinsing her hair out, Stacy grabbed the make up. She quickly explain which colors would bring her eyes out, and which colors should make her look goth. She then applied it to Ashley. Then they went to Ashley's closet.

"No more black." Torrie shook her head, throwing all black shirts into a pile. "You need more color." After they all narrowed it down to what actually looked decent, Ashley's closet had 3 shirts and 2 pants hanging in her closet.

"Now what, geniuses?" Ashley motioned to her pretty empty closet.

"These!" Each girl spilled several shopping bags filled with clothes.

"You thought of everything, haven't you?" The girls nodded eagerly. Ashley sighed, sifting through the piles, some clothes not bad. Others.. not so good. The girls each threw clothes at her head, begging her to try some of it on.

"This!" A purple sweater flew past her head.

"And this!" an orange crop top sailed through the air.

"These!" Black strappy sandals hit the wall, tumbling to the floor. The girls stared at Stacy.

"What? I felt left out.." She shrugged. Torrie and Trish continued making piles of what Ashley was wearing to school tomorrow as Ashley modeled for them. So far, nothing was good enough. That was before Ashley stepped out of the bathroom for the eighth time. Ashley emerged with a denim skirt, a baby doll shirt that was white and black with polka dots in yellow, blue and green. The girls' jaws dropped as she spun for them.

"Too slutty?" Ashley shrugged, making her way back into the bathroom.

"You look.." Torrie stammered, at loss for words.

"Hot!" Trish finished for her. Stacy happily pointed to the black strappy heels.

"Those are my touch!" She happy grinned.

"I feel bad for Jeff." Trish sighed.

"Why?" Ashley ran a hand through her hair.

"Cause, he has_ no_ idea what he's missing."

* * *

**A/n- Short, I know. But hey. Two updates in a row. If I get enough reviews, tomorrow may be the third. Motivate me to type! R&R.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n- Okay guys. Thanks for the ton of reviews, keep them coming, and I'll keep the updates coming. BUT. As of Monday, June 15th, I'm going on vacation. So sorry, but I'll return on Friday the 20th. So I hope this will hold you off until then.**

* * *

"JEFF. JEFF. JEFF." Jeff groaned, pulling his orange blanket over his head. Matt hardy rolled his eyes at the messy room. Clothes, food, cups and empty bowls.

"How do you live in this place?" Matt muttered, making a pile of the garbage.

"Go away." Jeff turned to his side. Matt raised an eyebrow before picking up Jeff's cups and whipping them, one after another at his little brother. Jeff just sat up, looking extremely pissed.

"DO YOU MIND?" He jumped out of bed, almost tripping over a chair he didn't know he had. "You're making a mess!" Matt chuckled.

"It's already messy. You have two minutes to get ready, otherwise your walking to school." Matt hurried out the door.

"I'm sick. I guess I can't go." Jeff shrugged. Matt popped his head in.

"Oh, you're going. Now get dressed." He disappeared.

"I HATE YOU." Jeff screamed before tripping on his way to the closet. He fumbled around, looking for decent clothes to wear. He threw them on and quickly glanced in the mirror before running out the door. Matt honked the horn of his black jeep Cherokee, scaring Jeff half to death. "Neighbors are sleeping." Jeff hissed, sliding into the cool leather seat. Matt rolled his eyes before starting up his car and driving to school, giving Jeff only 10 minutes to think about what he was going to do about Ashley.

* * *

Ashley looked at her friends, shrugging at bit. "Guys, I don't think we should do this.." Ashley just received a bunch of blank stares.

"Why not?" Torrie asked.

"Yeah, what do you have to lose?" Trish asked.

"Nothing but.."

"Good. Then get in there, and just walk right passed him, don't even look at him. It'll make him want you more." Ashley rolled her eyes, and before she could reject, all three girls pushed her through the doorway. Ashley stumbled in her heels, but quickly regained her posture. She took a deep breath before strutting passed Jeff, hoping he was watching. He was.

"Damn." Jeff mumbled as he watched a blonde walk by. As she turned the corner, Jeff got a glimpse of her face. "Ashley?!" But she kept walking. Jeff's jaw dropped. Why now? Why was she going to make this so hard for him? He scratched his head and jumped behind a wall, avoiding Randy and John at all costs. He began making his way to English, giving Mrs. J a quick hello before scurrying to his seat. He glanced at Ashley who was writing something on her notebook.

"Oops." Jeff heard. He turned around to see Ashley looking at her pen she dropped. Perhaps it was on purpose? Jeff bent down and got it, putting it on her desk. "Thanks." She smiled. She really did look good. Her hair.. the clothes. The make up.

"No problem." Jeff turned back around. He tapped his pencil on his desk. He could ignore Ashley. Or ignore Randy and John. But Ashley was his friend. He couldn't do that. So what, the guys were going to blackmail him. Maybe people would realize they were the jerks. Jeff grinned. Who cares if Randy's threatening him? He was gonna follow his heart, as gay as that sounded. By the end of the class, Jeff turned to Ashley.

"Hey Ash. Wanna hang out after school?" Ashley smiled, trying to hold back the jumping up and down.

"Yeah. Sure." She pushed a piece of straight hair behind her ear. "Where are we going?" She asked.

"Secret." He smirked. "Wait by your locker at the end of the day." With that, he got up and walked off to his next class.

"YES!" Ashley clapped excitedly which earned her weird stares from kids still in the classroom, but Ashley didn't care. She just made her way to Mr. Perry's sculpture class.

* * *

"He really asked you?!" Stacy put her hands to her face. Torrie and Trish snorted. "Ohmigod! That's totally amazing!" Stacy went back to sculpting with clay.

"I know! Thank you guys so much! I guess I was wrong, this" she motioned to her outfit "isn't so bad."

"Of course it's not if you just scored a date with one of the hottest guys in the school." Torrie laughed.

"I can't get this leg right." Stacy pointed to her dog she was sculpting. "You said it would be easy." Stacy pointed accusingly at Trish.

"It's a dog." Trish raised an eyebrow. "How hard could it be? Besides, it's not like your making a tiger." Trish pointed to her own artwork. Stacy sighed.

"Can I have your tiger? You're good at art." Stacy pouted.

"Not as good as Ash." Torrie pointed to Ashley's flamingo. They all stared in awe.

"It's not that good. I guess I'm just having a good day." Ashley grinned.

"Good day indeed." Torrie nodded. "Anyways, I've been thinking. There's this guy.." Torrie gave a secret smile.

"Who?" They demanded.

"His names Dave." Torrie shyly glanced at the ground.

"Bautista?" Stacy asked. "The one on the football team?"

"Sh!" Torrie put her finger to her mouth. "Yeah. Him."

"Good for you Torrie!" Trish looked at Stacy. "We need men.."

"Yep.." Stacy cupped her chin, causing the girls to laugh. "What?"

"Uh. You have clay all over your face." Ashley laughed.

"Thanks for telling me! Shit! It's hard!" Stacy peeled at her face, then glared at her fellow blondes. "Why didn't you say anything?" She took the head off of her dog and separated it into three pieces. "I'd warn you." She threw a piece at the girls, causing them to try to duck. "There's clay on your face!" Stacy laughed. The girls glared at her and looked at eachother, throwing clay back.

"GIRLS! STOP IT!" Mr. Perry screamed. The girls stopped laughing and dropped the clay. "I'm not even going to give you detention. It's punishment enough trying to start over. But you're staying late to clean this up. The rest of you are dismissed." Mr. Perry gave the girls a wet cloth. "Clean." He went back to his desk to finish grading papers.

"Stacy. It's all your fault." Trish laughed.

"No! You didn't tell me. Is it all gone?"

"Yeah." The girls finished cleaning before heading to lunch. "That was funny." Ashley laughed. "We'd get expelled if we did that in my old school."

"Really? I thought we would too." Torrie shrugged.

"Stacy probably slept with him or something." Trish shrugged, receiving a smack from Stacy.

"I'm so not a slut!" Everyone stopped to stare at her. "You guys are assholes." She mumbled before stamping off to their table.

"Stacy." Torrie and Trish ran after her. Ashley laughed and hopped in the lunch line.

"Hey." Ashley turned to face Randy watching her.

"Uh. Hey." She smiled and turned back to get a sandwich and drink. Once at the cash register, she gave her money.

"Sorry, but you only have $1.75. All together it's $2.50." The woman shrugged.

"Oh. Uh." Ashley looked at what she needed more.

"Here." Three quarters appeared. Ashley took them and gave them to the lady.

"Thanks," Ashley smiled at Randy. "I'll pay you back. I promise."

"No need for money. Just promise me we could hang out some time." He winked.

"Uh. Sure." Ashley smiled. "That'd be cool."

"I'll let you know when." He walked off to sit with the rest of his friends. Ashley walked to her table.

"Hey guys.. Randy Orton just asked me out on a date." Ashley smiled.

"What about Jeff?" Torrie sipped her vitamin water.

"Well, couldn't I make him jealous with this?"

"No! You already have Jeff. Plus, he'll think its pathetic. All guys do." Stacy pointed out.

"Shit." Ashley sighed.

"Well. Just try them out. Sample them each." Stacy advised.

"Stacy. We're not all sluts." Trish laughed.

"That's NOT what I meant!" Stacy sighed heavily. "Just see who you like more."

Ashley glanced over at Randy and then Jeff. "Yeah, I guess I could."

* * *

"Hey." Jeff greeted Ashley with a quick hug.

"Hi. So what are we going?" Ashley asked, slinging her bag onto one shoulder.

"I told you, it's a secret." He grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the school. They walked down the street, him still gripping her hand.

"So, are you glad you moved here?" Jeff asked, trying to strike up conversation.

"Yeah, People are actually nice here."

"You mean some people. Some are just huge bitches." He shook his head as if to say 'It's a shame.'

"Yeah, but if you stay away from them, it's not so bad."

"True." Jeff smiled at her. Ashley then realized he was taking her to her spot on the beach. The one she thought no body knew about. Jeff sat on top of the boulder she always leaned against. "Come, sit." He patted the spot next to him. He pointed to the water. "Very rarely, you can see dolphins from here. I've seen then about two times, and I come here just about everyday."

"Really? That's so cool." She wrapped her arms around her legs.

"Hey, Max." Jeff clapped his hands together. Ashley looked down, the golden retriever from last time was wagging it's tail happily.

"Your dog?" She asked.

"No, This is Max. His owner died about a year ago. Ever since he wanders the beach, looking for him. He doesn't bother anyone, people actually take turns leaving food out for him. Isn't that right Max?" Jeff ran his hand down his shiny coat. Ashley watched the dog, realizing how much she wanted a dog.

"I wish I had a dog." Ashley sighed.

"Me too." Jeff shrugged. "But Matt's allergic apparently." Jeff sighed.

"Really? My mom doesn't think I could take care of one."

"What about your dad?" Jeff asked Ashley, staring directly into her eyes.

"Oh.. uh. My dad.. he left me and my mom when I was 4 and just died recently." Ashley looked away.

"Oh. I'm sorry." Jeff put a hand on her knee. "I know how hard it can be, living without a parent. My parents both died when I was little, didn't really know them. Me and Matt stayed with an aunt and when he turned 18 we got our own place."

"So you just live with Matt?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah, He's not so bad, for a brother." Jeff gave a goofy smile. Ashley wondered how he can act so happy when he just told her about his parents. After an uncomfortable silence Jeff stood up. "My ass hurts." He then sat on the sand, leaning around the boulder. Ashley did the same and watched as Max trudged away to find his dinner.

"You know Ash.." Jeff began, putting an arm around her.

"Yeah?" Ashley looked up at him.

"I just wanted to let you know.. That I really like you." Jeff refused to look at her while he said it. "You're a really cool chick to hang out with. I feel like.. I don't know. We get each other." Jeff began picking up sand and watching it slip through his fingers. "You're probably the only girl I can talk to about things. I know I can come to you whenever you want, and you can come to me when you need me. I want you to know I'm always going to be here for you and tha-"

"Jeff, you're babbling." Ashley smiled.

"Am I? Sorry. But some people just don't get me. They think that my life is perfect, but it's really not. And you can probably relate because-"

"Jeff. Shut up." Ashley giggled.

"Huh?" Ashley sat up at looked at him for a second.

"I really like you too, as if it wasn't obvious enough. You're really funny, and can make me smile when no one else can. Although you tend to tease me a lot, I like when you joke around, and how you know when to be serious.."

"Ash. Shut up." Ashley raised an eyebrow and went to look up, but just as her head moved, Jeff's lips touched hers. The two sat there on the beach, sun setting, kissing eachother for the first time. After a minute, Ashley pulled away and watched him. Jeff pulled her closer to him and hugged her.

"I have to go. I have to help Matt with dinner. But maybe we could do something tomorrow." He smiled. Ashley nodded.

"Yeah, I'd like that." Jeff grabbed her hand and pulled her up.

"Bye Ash." He leaned in, giving her one, last passionate kiss.

"Bye Jeff." Ashley murmured when they came up for air. Jeff smiled before whispering "Goodbye." In Ashley's ear. He then began walking off the beach, kicking sand up. Once he was off the sand and out of view of Ashley, he smiled and punched the air.

"Yes!" He couldn't help it.

"Yo Jeff." Jeff spun around and gasped.

"Randy!"

* * *

**A/n- Okay, Sorry it was sort of short, but it better hold you off until i get back from vacation. R&R!**


End file.
